


friendship is magic by leon kuwata

by pineapplejean



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Character, Multi, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Super Danganronpa 2 Cast To Be Added, Texting, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplejean/pseuds/pineapplejean
Summary: sayaka: okay fairsayaka: but this is a safe spacesayaka: wait a minutesayaka has removed byakuya from the chatsayaka: okay now this is a safe spaceor; a non-despair chatfic where leon's decision to create a 78th class groupchat over winter break breeds chaos
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the product of my three am brain. the first chapter will be the shortest
> 
> chat names:  
> makoto: naeggy  
> kyoko: sherlock homie  
> junko: the junk trunk  
> mukuro: murkuro  
> taka: bro [hall monitor edition]  
> mondo: bro [motorcycle edition]  
> sakura: queen of protien  
> hina: underwater donut  
> hiro: bro [weed edition]  
> chihiro: bro [programmer edition]  
> sayaka: teen idle by marina and the diamonds  
> leon: Leon Kuwata  
> toko: fuck-awa  
> byakuya: scrooge mcduck  
> hifumi: weeb machine  
> celestia: gambit but european

Monday, 12:36 PM

_Leon Kuwata has added underwater donut, scrooge mcduck, and 13 others to a conversation_

**underwater donut:** and i oop

_Leon Kuwata has named the chat “friendship is magic”_

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** leon why are you like this

**shsl fuckboy:** idk ur the one who chose to date me

**underwater donut:** she’s got you there

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** what the fuck is this

**shsl fuckboy:** well since we’re going to be away from hope’s peak for the next two weeks or so, i knew you all would miss my sparkling personality

**shsl fuckboy:** so i made a group chat

**shsl fuckboy:** now we can all stay in contact

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** What a great idea, Leon!

**Leon Kuwata:** thank you taka

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** what the fuck are these names

**Leon Kuwata:** i made the group chat so it just put you in as whatever ur name was in my contacts

**the junk trunk:** u kno what? i approve of mine. a+ leon

**the junk trunk:** mukuro’s too i approve for her

**murkuro:** i don’t get it.

**the junk trunk:** you murk people.

**murkuro:** ah.

**bro [weed edition]:** i would like to point out there is no proof i smoke weed

**Leon Kuwata:** i literally bought from you last week but go off

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Weed is an illegal drug, you should not be smoking it on or off-campus! You certainly should not be buying it!

**shsl fuckboy:** don’t worry taka i was kidding

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** leon this is a really long name

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** and honestly feels more like an attack on my personality than anything else

**Leon Kuwata:** babe no

**Leon Kuwata:** that song just makes me think of you

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** leon i still don’t think that’s a good thing

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** and you don’t even have a fun name

**underwater donut:** we can fix that!

_underwater donut has changed Leon Kuwata’s name to soundcloud rapper_

**soundcloud rapper:** excuse me

**soundcloud rapper:** i am neither on soundcloud nor a rapper

**underwater donut:** yeah but you’re our class’s equivalent to that

**soundcloud rapper:** i resent that

**the junk trunk:** here let me try

_the junk trunk has changed soundcloud rapper’s name to shsl fuckboy_

**underwater donut:** nvm that’s better

**shsl fuckboy:** i am not a fuckboy

**shsl fuckboy:** i literally have a girlfriend

**shsl fuckboy:** i am an honest woman

**the junk trunk:** ok well let’s ask her opinion then

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** i think it’s funny

**shsl fuckboy:** BABE

**the junk trunk:** the name stays

**naeggy:** hey wait

**naeggy:** why are all the other guys except me a bro??? i wanna be a bro :((

**underwater donut:** togami isn’t a bro!!

**sherlock homie:** In his defense, it’s Togami

**underwater donut:** that’s fair

**shsl fuckboy:** here is this better

_shsl fuckboy has changed naeggy’s name to bro [kyoko’s boyfriend edition]_

**bro [kyoko’s boyfriend edition]:** kjhlsjlkslksjkjskds,jdljlsjljflkjlfkdjd

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** LMAOOOO

**shsl fuckboy:** gottem

**bro [kyoko’s boyfriend edition]:** upon further consideration, the other one was fine!!!!!!!!! 

**bro [kyoko’s boyfriend edition]:** you can change it back!!!!!!!

_sherlock homie has changed bro [kyoko's boyfriend edition]'s name to naeggy_

**naeggy:** ty

**protien queen:** Strange names aside, this does seem like a good way to stay in contact

**scrooge mcduck:** And why would I need to stay in contact with you all?

**shsl fuckboy:** okay then? fucking leave

_scrooge mcduck has left the chat_

_naeggy has added scrooge mcduck to the chat_

_scrooge mcduck has left the chat_

_naeggy has added scrooge mcduck to the chat_

**naeggy:** this is a class group chat, everybody has to be here

**shsl fuckboy:** byakuya stop leaving you’re going to make makoto sad

**naeggy:** leon you literally make fun of me daily

**shsl fuckboy:** ok but its out of love

**protien queen:** You have a strange way of displaying love, Leon

**underwater donut:** uh leon

**underwater donut:** you misspelled protein

**shsl fuckboy:** okay and? nobody’s perfect

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** chihiro is

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** that’s true

**naeggy:** that’s true

**underwater donut:** that’s true

**weeb machine:** that’s true

**the junk trunk:** that’s true

**fuck-awa:** togami is!!!!

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** ok that’s not

**bro [programmer edition]:** aww you guys ≧◡≦

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Chihiro, how did you type that face?

**bro [programmer edition]:** you mean this one?

**bro [programmer edition]:** ≧◡≦

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Yes! That one.

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** you can google them bro. there’s a shitton on the internet

**bro [programmer edition]:** i also have a special keyboard!! it makes them way easier to type!

**bro [programmer edition]:** ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ

**naeggy:** owo what’s this

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** makoto nO

**underwater donut:** makoto yes

**naeggy:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**bro [programmer edition]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** we should have never let them hang out

**bro [weed edition]:** omg

**bro [weed edition]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**underwater donut:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**shsl fuckboy:** they’re fucking multiplying

**weeb machine:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**underwater donut:** sakura join us!!!!

**protien queen:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**shsl fuckboy:** SAKURA NO

**bro [programmer edition]:** taka, if you want you can copy and paste them too!

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** chihiro don’t you fuckin dare

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** I see!

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Thank you, Chihiro!

**bro [programmer edition]:** of course!

**scrooge mcduck:** I literally hate it here.

**shsl fuckboy:** oh i’m sorry? are we too pedestrian for your highness?

**sherlock homie:** No, Leon, we’re just poor.

**fuck-awa:** money doesn't matter, none of you will ever be worthy of togami

**bro [weed edition]:** toko types surprisingly normally

**fuck-awa:** well my hands don’t fucking stutter you imbecile

**fuck-awa:** i’m literally a fucking writer

**the junk trunk:** you know what i’m with toko here

**the junk trunk:** eat him up bitch

**bro [weed edition]:** aww come on

**the junk trunk:** don’t be fucking rude then

**naeggy:** um

**naeggy:** switching topics

**naeggy:** where’s celestia? she hasn’t said anything

**gambit but eureopean:** I am here

**naeggy:** celestia!! why haven’t you spoken??

**celestia:** I have had nothing of importance to say yet.

**weeb machine:** everything you have to say is of importance, ms. ludenberg!

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** besides, togami never says anything important and he’s been typing anyways

**bro [programmer edition]:** °o°

**shsl fuckboy:** she don’t miss

**naeggy:** guys we don’t need to be that mean!!!!

**scrooge mcduck:** With this attitude, it’s no wonder your path will soon end up sharing the fate as other teen idols before you. Without four other girls propping you up, your career would be nothing.

**naeggy:** nvm

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** oh yeah? that’s why your shoes raggedy

**shsl fuckboy:** THAT’S WHY YOUR MAMA DEAD

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** dead as hell

_scrooge mcduck is typing…_

_sherlock homie has removed scrooge mcduck from the chat_

_fuck-awa is typing..._

_sherlock homie has removed fuck-awa from the chat_

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** thank you, kyoko

**sherlock homie:** Sometimes, a time out is necessary.

**shsl fuckboy:** LMAOOOOO

**the junk trunk:** now that we’ve had that whole ordeal

**the junk trunk:** can leon fucking explain what celestia’s name means?

**gambit but eureopean:** I would like to know as well.

**shsl fuckboy:** you guys don’t know who gambit is????

**the junk trunk:** obviously not why do you think i asked

**naeggy:** is that the guy from marvel with the cards??

**shsl fuckboy:** the guy from marvel with the cards???????????

**shsl fuckboy:** Remy LeBeau, otherwise known as Gambit, is a mutant from the Marvel Universe who has the power to convert an item’s potential energy into kinetic, enabling him to do many things, one of which happens to be using smaller items as deadly (and often explosive) weapons.

**naeggy:** but doesn't he use the playing cards

**shsl fuckboy:** yes

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** leon….

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** babe…

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** almost nobody else here knows who that is

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** least of all celestia

**shsl fuckboy:** you guys are no fun

_shsl fuckboy has changed gambit but eureopean’s name to queen of liars_

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** thank you leon :))

**shsl fuckboy:** yeah yeah

**the junk trunk:** tHaNk YoU lEoN :))

**shsl fuckboy:** eat my ass


	2. himbo discourse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> junko debates what constitutes a himbo and sayaka should really consider listening to hayloft by mother mother

Tuesday, 11:23

**friendship is magic**

**shsl fuckboy:** good morning, campers

**shsl fuckboy:** it is almost noon, and i hope you’re all up and ready for the day to begin

**the junk trunk:** leon, can you end this dollar store imitation of taka and tell us what you really want

**shsl fuckboy:** maybe i want to have quality conversation with my classmates and bask in the spirit of friendship. is that so wrong???

**scrooge mcduck:** Can you just admit what you want and end this charade?

**shsl fuckboy:** damn byakuya how are you gonna be this pissy before noon even hits

**scrooge mcduck:** Interacting with the likes of you tends to have that effect.

**shsl fuckboy:** ouch

**shsl fuckboy:** anyways, completely unrelated to how i love you all

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** okay, here it comes

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** what was the ulterior motive?

**shsl fuckboy:** ouch :(

**shsl fuckboy:** but does anybody have a study guide for the exam we have after break? i left mine in my locker back at hope’s peak

**the junk trunk:** lmao of course you did

**bro [programmer edition]:** i did! i can send you pictures!

**shsl fuckboy:** god bless your soul chihiro

**naeggy:** … can you share them to the group

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** makoto, you too???

**underwater donut:** … 

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** oh my god you guys

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** you guys worry me

**shsl fuckboy:** in my defense

**shsl fuckboy:** ten bucks says junko and mondo did too

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** and why do you give a flying fuck

**shsl fuckboy:** so that confirms mondo

**shsl fuckboy:** junko?

**murkuro:** she did

**the junk trunk:** yeah, but that’s what i have you for

**the junk trunk:** you’re the older sister, you get to be the responsible one

**mukuro:** by eight minutes

**the junk trunk:** xoxo love you

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** leon you can’t just use the excuse that the others forgot theirs too

**shsl fuckboy:** sorry we can’t all be perfect students

**scrooge mcduck:** I’d hardly call putting in an average amount of effort being a perfect student.

**scrooge mcduck:** I understand that it may seem that way in your miniscule brain, considering your own idiocy is dragging down the curve for the classroom.

**shsl fuckboy:** jesus byakuya what crawled up your ass and died today?

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** his sense of decency

**the junk trunk:** bold of you to assume he ever had one

**naeggy:** why are we being mean it isn’t even noon

**shsl fuckboy:** i’ll stop bullying byakuya when he stops instigating

**scrooge mcduck:** As if your childish words have an impact on me.

**the junk trunk:** shut the fuck up sugar daddy reject

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** SUGAR DADDY REJECT?

**underwater donut:** IDK IF THAT EVEN MAKES SENSE BUT I’M LKDJSLKD

**shsl fuckboy:** LMFAO

**shsl fuckboy:** i just watched makoto spit out his orange juice and choke on it for a full ten seconds

**shsl fuckboy:** thought we were gonna lose him for a second ngl

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Makoto, are you okay?

**naeggy:** i’m fine, taka!!

**naeggy:** thank you tho!!

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** Of course! I am glad you’re okay!

**murkuro:** How did you see him choke on orange juice?

**the junk trunk:** probably facetime, duh

**naeggy:** no, leon is at my house! lol

**underwater donut:** wait why is leon at makoto’s

**shsl fuckboy:** lmao i told my parents i didn’t wanna play baseball anymore and they’re mad as hell so i went home with makoto instead LOL

**shsl fuckboy:** his parents love me already

**naeggy:** he was surprisingly charming

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** yeah he can do that

**the junk trunk:** but is that really the reason you went home with makoto??

**the junk trunk:** is it??

**shsl fuckboy:** … yes

**the junk trunk:** so if i were to suggest that it actually had something to do with

**the junk trunk:** idk

**the junk trunk:** the fact that he lives like ten minutes away from a ms. sayaka maizono

**the junk trunk:** i’d be completely off base??

**underwater donut:** OOP

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** why the fuck do you know these things?

**the junk trunk:** i’m junko fucking enoshima

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** that doesn't answer shit

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** you realize that, right?

**murkuro:** it’s best if you don’t question it

**the junk trunk:** xoxo

**underwater donut:** okay but we all kinda knew leon was a simp already

**underwater donut:** idk if this is really news

**bro [weed edition]:** uh

**bro [weed edition]:** then why didn’t he just stay with sayaka??

**shsl fuckboy:** …

**bro [programmer edition]:** (._.)

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** i think my father would literally pull his own teeth out before he agreed to that

**underwater donut:** would your dad really be that against it?

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** aoi

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** after everything i’ve told you about him

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** look into my eyes and tell me that there’s a world in which my father would let my high school boyfriend stay over

**underwater donut:** i can’t see your eyes

_sayaka sent an attachment: myeyes.jpg_

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** look into my digital eyes

**naeggy:** your digital eyes?

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** my digital eyes

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** and tell me that

**underwater donut:** okay you’re right

**protien queen:** I feel as if there is a part of the story I’m missing.

**naeggy:** sayaka’s dad is really protective

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** like. over protective

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** there’s a gun mounted in our living room

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** meant solely to vaguely threaten any boy my sister and i might bring home

**naeggy:** bro i hate that thing

**naeggy:** i can feel him looking at it ever time i come over

**sherlock homie:** He threatened you with a gun?

**naeggy:** never directly lmao

**sherlock homie:** What does that mean?

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** that’s not his style

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** he just like,, makes vague references to the gun when discussing how he feels when people “hurt his little girls”

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** apparently he thinks i can’t just have male friends or whatever

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** he thinks makoto is like going to take advantage of me or attack me or whatever scenario he’s concocted in his head.

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** While I can see how overbearing that might feel, I am sure he is only doing it because he cares about you and your safety! He likely wants you protected from any danger!

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** danger from makoto? he’s one of the least threatening guys i’ve ever seen

**naeggy:** :(

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** no offense man

**bro [weed edition]:** you are a little scrawny, dude

**sherlock homie:** The gun still seems excessive.

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** oh it definitely is

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** but i like that you only appeared when you thought makoto had been threatened

**underwater donut:** awww

**sherlock homie:** I don’t take the idea that my friends are being threatened lightly.

teen idle by marina and the diamonds: sure jan

**underwater donut:** ok tbf if your dad actually threatened makoto with a gun i would fight him

**underwater donut:** gun or not

**underwater donut:** nobody threatens my himbo

**protien queen:** Your himbo?

**underwater donut:** yeah! makoto’s my himbo

**bro [programmer edition]:** there are few bonds are deep as a lesbian and her himbo

**protien queen:** I am not familiar with the term.

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** wait aoi

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** i thought makoto was my himbo?

**naeggy:** what’s a himbo?

**underwater donut:** sayaka you aren’t a lesbian??

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** wait so i don’t get a himbo??

**underwater donut:** that’s what your boyfriend is for

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** lmao fair

**the junk trunk:** but can we really consider makoto a himbo?

**naeggy:** i still don’t know what a himbo is

**sherlock homie:** https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Himbo

**naeggy:** ty!!!

**underwater donut:** wait i wanna know why junko is coming for makoto

**the junk trunk:** himbos are supposed to be like… big buff hot men with a few brain cells missing

**the junk trunk:** i mean makoto’s not unattractive but he’s no… idk hugh jackman

**underwater donut:** why is hugh jackman your go to hot guy

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** aoi you’re a lesbian

**underwater donut:** i still have eyes

**the junk trunk:** he’s also five two

**naeggy:** five three!!!

**shsl fuckboy:** bro that didn’t help your point

**naeggy:** :(

**underwater donut:** idc makoto’s still my himbo

**naeggy:** i’m not sure if that’s a good thing or not at this point

**sherlock homie:** I think it’s mostly a term of endearment for you at this point.

**naeggy:** so….

**sherlock homie:** Take it as a compliment.

**naeggy:** okay

**naeggy:** thank you, aoi!

**the junk trunk:** idk i’m just not seeing it

**the junk trunk:** besides, you’re all overlooking top tier himbo material in our class

**the junk trunk:** mondo is literally right there

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** what the fuck did you just call me

**the junk trunk:** a himbo keep up

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** is that supposed to be some sort of fucking insult

**the junk trunk:** kyoko just called it a compliment you’re literally proving my point

**bro [hall monitor edition]:** If mondo does not want to be labeled in this way, it would be wrong of us to do so!

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** thanks bro

**underwater donut:** okay then mondo can be your himbo

**underwater donut:** mine is still makoto >:(

**the junk trunk:** i’m not a lesbian i thought we just established i don’t get a himbo

**the junk trunk:** besides i don’t need one

**the junk trunk:** i have mukuro

**murkuro:** Junko

**murkuro:** I don’t know if that’s equivalent.

**the junk trunk:** it’s close enough 

**shsl fuckboy:** if mondo was anybody’s himbo

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** i’ll beat your fucking ass kuwata

**shsl fuckboy:** noted

**shsl fuckboy:** anyways as i was saying

**shsl fuckboy:** he’d be chihiro’s

**the junk trunk:** chihiro isn’t a lesbian

**underwater donut:** no he’s right

**underwater donut:** regardless of whether or not chihiro’s a lesbian

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** okay so chihiro doesn't have to be a lesbian to have a himbo but i do

**underwater donut:** leon is right there

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** it’s not the same

**shsl fuckboy:** excuse me?

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** sorry babe

**shsl fuckboy:** so i’m good enough to be your boyfriend but not good enough to be your himbo??

**teen idle by marina and the diamonds:** …

**the junk trunk:** damn that’s tough

**naeggy:** he just walked into my room and started playing that juice wrld song

**underwater donut:** f

**bro [programmer edition]:** f

**bro [motorcycle edition]:** f

**underwater donut:** farewell to leon’s dignity

**underwater donut:** tbh i’ve never seen it but i’m sure that after this exchange, wherever it went, a little piece of it just shriveled up and died


End file.
